Freedom
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: During a diplomatic Away mission, a kidnapping proves fatal for one of Voyager's crew. Sequel to Homecoming and Filling in the Blanks.


**"Freedom"  
by Andra Marie Mueller**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is the third story in a trilogy that began with "Homecoming" and "Filling In The Blanks".**  
**

**Captain's Log: Stardate 58436.1. The ship is currently in orbit around Nandari, an independent colony that recently requested membership in the Federation. The negotiations are proceeding smoothly, and the Nandarian leader, Praxtor Garan Esier, has invited the senior officers to join him for dinner at the Palace. The evening should prove to be both entertaining and educational, allowing us the chance to observe Nandarian culture first-hand.  
**

Inside her Ready Room, Commodore Kathryn Janeway was reviewing her latest log entry while keeping a watchful eye on her three children: Danelle, Matthew and Kaya. The younger two were sprawled on the couch, sound asleep, while Kaya was seated in her mother's lap, watching in curious silence as Janeway made notations in her computer. The trio had spent their morning at the beach, courtesy of one of Tom Paris' milder holodeck programs, with Neelix as their voluntary babysitter. The children's youthful energy had expended itself shortly after lunch, however, and with Chakotay still planetside, Neelix had relinquished their care to their mother. Leaving the Bridge to Tuvok, Janeway had sequestered the children in the Ready Room so they would sleep. Kaya, however, had awakened a short while ago, and wandered over to position herself on Janeway's lap.

A chime at the door signaled the arrival of a visitor, and at the commodore's invitation to enter, the door opened to admit Chakotay, who crossed the room to settle into the chair by Janeway's desk.

"Daddy!" Kaya squealed in delight, and abandoned her mother's lap in favor of her father's.

At five years old, Kaya was the image of Janeway, complete with fair skin, auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Three-year-old Matthew clearly favored his father, while two-year-old Danelle was an even blend of both her parents.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Sunshine," Chakotay scolded lightly. "Mommy can't get her work done if you distract her."

"It's all right, Honey," Janeway assured him. "She's been as quiet as a mouse."

Kaya's joyous greeting had awakened her siblings, and Danelle wandered over to crawl into Janeway's lap as Matthew positioned himself on Janeway's other side, resting his head on her shoulder.

"So much for no distractions," Chakotay replied wryly.

"What did Tuvok have to say about the Praxtor's invitation?" Janeway asked, affectionately wrapping an arm around each of her two children.

"He made his usual protests about the two of us being off the ship at the same time, but he doesn't think there's any substantial risk involved."

Janeway sighed. "I'm still not sure if bringing the children is such a good idea," she mused. "As much as I enjoy showing them off, I can only imagine what kind of trouble they'll get into if they decide to entertain themselves."

Chakotay shrugged. "Letting them come with us will be easier than trying to explain to them why they can't, or getting them to agree to stay behind."

Janeway chuckled. "I find it hard to believe that a man who has faced down the Borg without flinching is intimidated by his own children," she teased.

"At least I didn't have to call Tuvok for assistance the first time I punished Kaya," Chakotay retorted lightly.

"Touché," Janeway conceded. "Well, I guess it's settled then. I'll tell the Praxtor that we accept his invitation."

That evening, the majority of the senior officers were in the main dining hall of the Praxtor's palace, finishing the final round of a seven-course meal. The exception was Tuvok, who had returned to the ship early, unwilling to leave _Voyager_ completely without a ranking officer. Esier had proven to be an exceptional host, and seemed especially taken with the Janeway children, who, much to their parents' relief, had behaved admirably all evening. Danelle and Matthew had fallen asleep shortly after dinner, with Danelle in Chakotay's lap and Matthew in Janeway's, as a wide-awake Kaya sat between them, listening in interested silence to the adults' conversation.

"It sounds as though you and your crew have had several unusual adventures," Esier remarked. "I imagine they will make for some interesting stories to pass along to your grandchildren."

"I'm sure we'll have a few more stories to tell by the time our children become parents themselves," Janeway replied.

"Speaking of our children," Chakotay began, "I think its time to take them back to the ship and put them to bed."

Kaya obviously wasn't ready to leave, and sent her father a pleading look. "Can we stay a little longer, Daddy, please?"

"I would be delighted to give you a tour of the palace," Esier offered.

Chakotay glanced questioningly at Janeway. "Kathryn?"

"What about Danelle and Matthew?"

"I can manage them on my own," Chakotay said. "You and Kaya stay and enjoy your tour."

Kaya responded by grabbing her father's legs and giving him a grateful hug as Janeway flashed him an amused smile. "Someday you are going to have to say 'no' to her, Chakotay," she chided.

"Not as long as she has her mother's eyes," Chakotay countered affectionately, then glanced down at Kaya. "Behave yourself for Mommy and Praxtor Esier, Sunshine."

Kaya nodded in confirmation, and grabbed hold of her mother's hand as Chakotay returned his attention to Janeway. "See you back on the ship?"

"I'll be back in time to tuck you in," Janeway promised.

Chakotay smiled in response, then husband and wife exchanged a kiss before the commander confiscated Matthew and transported back to the ship. Once he had disappeared, Janeway glanced across the table at the rest of her officers.

"Praxtor Esier has offered to escort Kaya and me on a tour of the palace," she announced. "Would any of you care to join us?"

"I would," Harry replied.

"Mister Paris?"

"No, thanks Commodore. B'Elanna and I are going to hang out here for awhile, then return to the ship and reclaim Cassie from Lieutenant Wildman."

"Very well," Janeway acknowledged, then turned to Esier. "Praxtor, we're all yours."

Bidding farewell to the Paris', the group disappeared into the Palace. B'Elanna and Tom lingered at the table for a few minutes, enjoying their solitude, then got to their feet to transport back to _Voyager_. Just as Tom lifted his hand to tap his combadge, they heard the sounds of a fight within the Palace, followed by a brief scream from Kaya, which was cut off almost instantly. Exchanging an alarmed glance with B'Elanna, Tom dashed out of the dining room into the main hall, then spotted the Praxtor lying unconscious on the floor. Harry, Kaya and Janeway were nowhere in sight, however.

Tom glanced at B'Elanna. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he prompted.

"I'm thinking we're in trouble with a capital 'T'," B'Elanna answered as Tom contacted the ship.

"Paris to _Voyager_."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Tuvok's voice responded.

"Tuvok, I need to talk to Chakotay."

"What's the problem, Tom?" Chakotay inquired.

"Commander, we have a situation down here. Praxtor Esier has been assaulted, and Harry, Kaya and the commodore have disappeared."

**First Officer's Log. It has been two hours since Praxtor Esier was attacked and Lieutenant Kim, Commodore Janeway and Kaya Janeway disappeared. Soon after the incident, a message was delivered to the Palace stating that Kaya and the others were alive and unharmed, but being held hostage. The kidnappers stated that they would contact _Voyager_ directly to tell us their demands, but have yet to do so.  
**

Tuvok, Tom and Chakotay were sequestered in the Ready Room, discussing the hostage situation.

"The kidnappers managed to infiltrate the palace through the servants' quarters, and abduct Lieutenant Kim, Kaya and the commodore," Tuvok told them. "They left the message soon after we were informed of the situation."

"Were you able to get any information about the perpetrators?" Chakotay asked.

"According to the Praxtor, they are self-declared rebels."

"Rebels?"

"That is what they call themselves," Tuvok answered. "The Praxtor said they are a group of former soldiers who were sentenced to death after murdering their commanders."

"Military personnel don't murder their superior officers just for the fun of it," Tom said sarcastically. "There has to be more to it than that."

"We can debate their motives later," Chakotay said. "Right now I'm more concerned with getting our people back."

"Esier has already agreed to give us whatever assistance we need," Tom said, "but there's nothing he can do until the kidnappers tell us what it is they're after."

"Based on their choice of hostages, I believe it is a safe assumption that their demands will have something to do with _Voyager_," Tuvok surmised.

"They can have _Voyager_ on a silver platter if they release the hostages," Chakotay muttered.

"I assume that your remark was merely an attempt to dispel your frustration over the current crisis, and not a serious declaration of your intentions," Tuvok replied evenly.

"You can assume whatever you wish, Tuvok, but I'm not going to stand around playing guessing games while a group of alien anarchists holds guns to my family's heads."

Without waiting for a reaction, Chakotay strode out of the Ready Room and onto the Bridge. Tuvok and the others followed close on his heels.

"Ensign Ehlers, hail Praxtor Esier," he instructed the officer at Ops.

"Aye, sir."

Ehlers ran her fingers across her computer panel and a moment later, the Praxtor's image appeared on the viewscreen.

"Commander Chakotay," he greeted. "I have been expecting your call."

"Have you heard from the rebels?" Chakotay asked.

Esier nodded. "I received a message from them just a few minutes ago. They are requesting an audience with you to negotiate their demands."

"What are their demands?"

The question earned him a frown from Esier, who hesitated a moment before answering.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to view the message yourselves," he suggested. "I'll have it transmitted to your ship."

Esier gestured at one of his aides, and a moment later the Praxtor's image flickered off the viewscreen to be replaced by an interior view of a room resembling a medieval dungeon.

Although the room was poorly lit, the officers could make out Harry and Janeway seated by a far wall, looking dirty and disheveled but otherwise unharmed. On the floor beside her mother, Kaya appeared to be sleeping, with light chains attaching her to Janeway to prevent escape.

As always, Tuvok's expression was inscrutable, but Chakotay's face hardened with rage.

"If they have so much as a scratch, I'll kill the rebels myself," the XO muttered thickly.

The image of the dungeon faded away to be replaced by the image of a Nandarian who appeared to be the rebel leader. He was a young man, no more than thirty, and his black eyes stared directly toward his audience.

"Greetings Federation Commander," he began. "My name is Lean Mikos, and for the time being, your officers and the child are my prisoners. I apologize for their abduction, but my comrades and I saw no other way to alert you to our predicament. It is almost a certainty that Praxtor Esier neglected to mention us during your negotiations."

"Esier knew these guys were running around and didn't bother to tell anyone?" Tom asked of no one in particular.

"My comrades and I are prisoners," Mikos continued, "having been sentenced to death for fighting for our freedom instead of accepting the slavery which has been our legacy for countless generations. We have no desire to spend the rest of our lives in enforced servitude, with the knowledge that we are of no more value to society than a family pet. We want the opportunity to present our situation to your Federation Council, and receive their assistance in obtaining our freedom. In exchange for this, I will return the hostages to you. I will contact you in one of your hours to receive your response."

The transmission ended and the screen went blank. Everyone on the Bridge remained silent for several minutes until Chakotay turned to Tuvok.

"Tuvok, I want you to run a planet-wide scan for Harry's and Kathryn's biological signatures…" he began.

"I have already done so, Commander," Tuvok interrupted. "The facility where they are being held is protected by a force field which is blocking our sensors."

"Fine; then contact Praxtor Esier and have him transported aboard so I can talk with him. If these rebels are actually slaves, then I want to know why the hell he lied to us."

"Aye, Commander," Tuvok acknowledged.

Ten minutes later, Esier walked into the conference room accompanied by Tuvok and found Tom Paris and Chakotay already there.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for the abduction of your wife and the others," Esier directed at Chakotay. "It is a violation of Nandari's most sacred law to involve innocents in internal conflicts."

"We're not interested in your apology, Praxtor," Tom retorted, then fell silent at Tuvok's admonishing look.

"You told Tuvok earlier that the rebels are soldiers, who were sentenced to death for murdering their superior officers," Chakotay reminded him. "Yet according to Mikos, they are slaves. Is that true?"

"It's not that simple, Commander," Esier began. "There have always been varying caste distinctions in Nandarian society…"

"Spare me the history lesson and tell me the truth," Chakotay snapped. "Are Mikos and his friends slaves, yes or no?"

Esier sighed. "Yes," he admitted at last. "They are a group of former slaves who were sentenced to death after murdering their owners. Nandarian society dictates that individuals born into slavery remain in servitude throughout their lives. Interaction with the upper classes is strictly forbidden, and our servants are considered property."

"How charming," Tom mumbled under his breath, earning him a knowing look from Esier.

"May I remind you, Lieutenant, that six hundred years ago your own Terran ancestors kept slaves as well? The Nandarian social structure is no different than ancient Earth's."

Tom opened his mouth to protest, but not in the mood to referee a debate, Chakotay quickly intervened.

"Praxtor, if you're as familiar with Federation regulations as you've led us to believe, then you know that it doesn't condone slavery in any form. Therefore, I'm forced to assume that you deliberately lied to the Federation Council in order to gain membership in the Federation."

"Try to understand, Commander; my people have maintained the same social structure of centuries. To us, it is an acceptable way of life."

"Obviously Mikos and his friends disagree," Chakotay returned evenly.

"The rebels' transmission began with an image of the hostages seated next to the wall inside a dark room made of stone," Tuvok interjected. "Do you know where that might be?"

"That is the Execution Pit," Esier told him. "It is located on the far side of Nandari, but is protected by a force field generated by the computers within the Pit."

"Is there a way to override the computers and shut down the force field from outside the Pit?" Paris prompted.

"Yes. The computers are programmed with an override code," Esier revealed. "However, if the rebels learn of your efforts to disable the force field before you have actually done so, they can trigger the self-destruct sequence and kill the hostages along with themselves."

"At the moment, the override code seems to be our only option," Chakotay replied. "Tom I want you to stay on the ship and man the Bridge. I'll have B'Elanna beam down to Nandari with Praxtor Esier and get started on initiating the override code."

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked.

"While B'Elanna taps into the Nandarian computer system, Tuvok and I are going to transport to the Execution Pit with a security team, and once the force field had been disabled, we'll get the hostages out of there."

"What about the rebels?" Esier prompted.

Chakotay afforded him a brief glance. "Once we've safely retrieved the hostages they'll be relinquished to Starfleet authorities to stand trial for their crimes," he replied. "And I'm sure President Tanar and the Council will have a few things to discuss with you, as well."

"Nothing I have done is contrary to Nandarian laws, Commander," Esier defended. "Everything you've done is contrary to the Federation's." 

Tuvok, Chakotay and the security team materialized in a darkened corridor just outside the force field. Stealing a quick glance into the dungeon, they spotted a pair of guards next to the entrance, with Mikos seated next to a computer near the hostages, who were still seated next to the far wall.

"Where are the others?" Chakotay wondered aloud. "Somehow I doubt there's only three people involved in this."

"Given the time factor involved in the abduction, a smaller group would have had a better chance of infiltrating the palace undetected," Tuvok countered.

Chakotay shot the Security Chief a sideways glance. "You're telling me that just three men managed to knock out the Praxtor while kidnapping three other people—including a small child—at the same time?"

"If they have weapons, it would not have been a difficult task," Tuvok returned. "It is also a logical assumption that they drugged Kaya to prevent her from alerting anyone to their predicament."

The commander cast another glance towards the dungeon. "Now that you mention it, she doesn't seem to have stirred at all since Mikos sent his transmission," he observed grimly.

As if to ease her father's fears, Kaya chose that moment to come to, slowly easing herself upright as she rubbed her eyes. Spotting Mikos and the guards, she swiftly shifted closer to Janeway, who wrapped a protective arm around her. Unfortunately, Mikos had noticed her awaken, and twisted to face her.

"Well, it would seem the little one has decided to join us," he remarked. "That should prove to be most helpful when it's time to contact your mother's ship."

"Why don't you let her go?" Harry asked. "You already have us."

"Allow me to acquaint you with the rules of war, Human," Mikos sneered. "Soldiers and slaves are expendable; offspring are not. The Federation Commander will be much more agreeable to my request as long as I hold the child's life in my hands."

"Only cowards hide behind children, Mikos," Janeway taunted.

Mikos responded with an evil grin, and withdrew a dagger from the sheath at his side as he started for Janeway. From his position by the hostages, the tallest guard quickly intervened, placing himself between Mikos and the hostages.

"Back off, Mikos," he warned. "If you kill them, the Federation Commander will kill us."

"I have no intention of killing her, Sain," Mikos assured him smoothly. "I simply want to teach her some manners."

"We agreed no one else would die," Sain reminded him, "and the Federation will never agree to our demands if we kill the hostages."

Although obviously disappointed at being deprived of his murderous intentions, Mikos did as he was told and retreated back to his computer.

"I apologize for Mikos' behavior, Commodore," Sain said quietly. "He lost his wife in our rebellion against our owners, and it seems to have shredded whatever remained of his sanity."

"You seem to have a fairly rational head on your shoulders," Janeway observed. "Why didn't you attempt to talk to Praxtor Esier instead of murdering your owners and taking hostages?"

"Nandarian society is not a democracy, Commodore," Sain said. "Slaves are property; we have no rights, no value other than our work skills. Any complaints would result in retaliation against our families. Esier's son once broke my son's arm simply for refusing to tell him the time of day."

"I sympathize with what you've had to endure, Sain, but kidnapping three Federation citizens—including two Starfleet officers—will not aid your cause. The Council will not negotiate with terrorists."

"Perhaps not," Sain allowed, "but hopefully our actions will make them aware of what really goes on within Nandarian society. My comrades and I may not live to see our freedom, but at least we can die with the knowledge that our children will."

Leaving Janeway to think about what he had said, Sain returned to his original post.

Several minutes passed, then Mikos glanced at his companions. "It is time," he announced. "Sain, keep your eyes on the prisoners while I contact the Starfleet Commander."

Sain moved to the corner of the room to again stand by the hostages as Mikos initiated his transmission to _Voyager_.

"This is Lean Mikos calling the Federation Commander. Acknowledge."

There was a brief pause, then Tom Paris' voice came over the comm system. "This is Lieutenant Paris."

"Where is your Commander?" Mikos demanded.

"Commander Chakotay is unavailable at the moment," Paris evaded. "I'm currently in command of the ship, so you can talk to me."

"I will speak only to your Commander," Mikos declared. "Where is he?"

"He is contacting the Federation Council to tell them of your request," Paris lied. "Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll pass the message along to him?"

"I have no time for your games, Human!" Mikos declared. "Tell your Commander that this delay has cost him one hostage, and if I do not hear from him within the next five minutes, another will die!"

Without waiting for a response, Mikos severed the transmission and whirled to face the hostages. Getting to his feet, he started towards Kaya, his intent obvious.

Harry immediately got to his feet and placed himself in Mikos' path. "Stay away from her, Mikos," he warned.

"Out of my way, Human!" Mikos snapped.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Harry declared.

"Whatever you say," Mikos replied, then suddenly grabbed Harry by the hair and jerked his head back, then slid the dagger across Harry's throat. Harry barely had time to look surprised before Mikos released his grip, and the young lieutenant fell to the ground, dead before he hit the floor. Janeway quickly covered Kaya's face to prevent her from seeing what happened as tears of silent anger and frustration trickled down her cheeks.

"You didn't have to kill him!" she spat at Mikos.

"Do not bark at me like a disobedient dog, Commodore, or the next throat I cut will be your daughter's," Mikos cautioned coldly. "I suggest you pray to whatever gods you believe in that your commander contacts me within the allotted time, or I will carve you and your little one into pieces before sending you to join them."

Janeway shot him an icy glare, but wisely kept any retorts to herself.

"Paris to Chakotay," Tom signaled his commander.

"I heard him," Chakotay said. "Stand by to transport me back."

His combadge beeped again. "Torres to Chakotay," came B'Elanna's voice.

"Go ahead, B'Elanna."

"I think I've managed to access the override code for the force field," B'Elanna told him. "Unfortunately, there's only one way to test it, and if I'm wrong, it will trigger the self-destruct code."

"Do what you have to, B'Elanna. We're standing by."

"Acknowledged."

Chakotay glanced at Tuvok. "Once the force field has been disabled, get our people out of there," he instructed. "I'll take care of Mikos and his friends."

"With all due respect, Commander…"

"I don't intend to argue with you, Tuvok. You have your orders."

Tuvok sent the first officer what amounted to a Vulcan glare, but refrained from continuing the argument.

"I told you to leave them alone!" Sain shouted at Mikos. "Now you have condemned all of us to die!"

"You first!" Mikos retorted, then shoved his dagger into Sain's abdomen, and the Nandarian crumpled to the floor.

Realizing she and Kaya were about to meet the same fate, Janeway grabbed Kaya and pushed her daughter behind her, backing toward the wall while keeping herself between the crazed rebel and Kaya.

"Now!" shouted Chakotay as the force field wavered and vanished.

The officers charged down the corridor and into the dungeon. Chakotay headed straight for Mikos as Tuvok and the security team went to the fallen Harry Kim. Spotting Chakotay coming toward him, Mikos knocked Janeway out of his way with a vicious backhand to the face, then grabbed Kaya and pressed the dagger to her throat.

"Call off your soldiers, Commander, or I'll slit her throat!"

Kaya responded before her father could, sinking her teeth into Mikos' hand, causing him to release her. With a howl of pain, Mikos delivered a blow to Kaya similar to the one he had bestowed on her mother, sending the youngster crashing into the wall behind them and out of harm's way.

Chakotay reacted instantly, attacking Mikos with his own howl of rage and swinging his rifle in an attempt to club the rebel against the head. Mikos dodged the blow and swung at Chakotay with the dagger, narrowly missing his abdomen but slicing his upper thigh. Ignoring the pain, Chakotay shifted his grip on the rifle and smashed Mikos in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the floor.

The rebel leader retaliated by sinking his dagger into Chakotay's leg, prompting the XO to shift his grip again on the phaser rifle and place it against Mikos' head before pulling the trigger. Mikos vanished without a sound.

Chakotay dropped the rifle, and crossed the room to join his family. Gathering them in his embrace, he held them in his arms a long moment before posing a question to Janeway.

"Are you all right?"

Janeway nodded in silent confirmation, then glanced at Harry's still form, and a shadow of reserved anguish flickered across her refined features.

"What happened?" Chakotay questioned gently.

"He was trying to keep Mikos from killing Kaya," Janeway said simply.

Tuvok chose that moment to join them. "Commodore, I am relieved that you and Kaya were not seriously injured," he replied. "I regret that Lieutenant Kim was not as fortunate."

"So do I," came Janeway's quiet reply.

Later that evening, Janeway stood in her children's bedroom, silently watching over them while they slept. Following the raid on the Execution Pit, Chakotay had returned to _Voyager_ with Kaya and Janeway, while Tuvok and the security team took Mikos' companions into custody. The Doctor's examination of Kaya had confirmed Tuvok's theory that she had been drugged, but thankfully she had not suffered any lasting effects. Chakotay had been treated and released as well, with orders from the Doctor not to return to duty for twenty-four hours, and the memorial service for Harry Kim had been scheduled for the end of the week.

Although Kaya had come out of her ordeal unharmed, the abduction itself and witnessing Harry's murder had deeply shaken her, and she had cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. In the privacy of their quarters, Janeway had shed her own tears wrapped in Chakotay's embrace, allowing the evening's events to at last take their toll on her as well.

Hearing the approach of familiar footsteps, Janeway glanced over her shoulder just as Chakotay entered the room.

Coming to a halt behind her, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "You should be sleeping," he whispered in admonishment.

"I can't. I keep seeing Harry's face as Mikos slit his throat and I wonder what I could have done differently so that he'd still be alive."

Chakotay tightened his hold in a silent gesture of comfort. "Harry knew the risk involved in challenging Mikos, Kathryn, and he made the choice to sacrifice himself to save Kaya."

"I know," Janeway responded shakily. "It just hurts."

Chakotay pressed a light kiss to her temple before changing the subject. "As long as you're awake, there's something I want to discuss with you. Let's go into the living room."

Janeway nodded in agreement, and they walked over to press a kiss to each of the children's forehead before leaving the room. They settled on the couch facing each other, and Chakotay got directly to the point.

"I want to resign my commission."

Janeway's eyes widened in surprise. "Whatever for?"

"After what happened on Nandari, it struck me just how easy it would be for us to lose one of the children, or for them to lose one of us. We both know what it's like to lose a parent, Kathryn, and I want to do whatever I can to prevent our children from having to go through that kind of pain."

"Chakotay…we discussed this when Kaya was born," Janeway reminded him. "We both know the risks involved in raising a family on a starship, and I thought we agreed then to make certain our professional responsibilities didn't interfere with our personal ones."

"We did," Chakotay assured her, "and we have. But we also have a responsibility to our children to place their needs before our own. I don't want to squeeze in visits with them between duty shifts and staff meetings, or have to recruit a babysitter from whichever officers happen to be free that day. I want the freedom to watch our children grow, and learn, without having to worry if my duties as First Officer are conflicting with my duties as a father."

Janeway gave him a rueful smile. "When you put it that way, it makes me wonder if I should consider granting myself the same freedom," she said evenly.

"You're the CO, Kathryn; you already have it."

"I don't understand."

"Unless there's a situation which requires your personal attention, the first officer can handle most command scenarios accordingly and bring them to your attention. As the ship's commanding officer, you're allowed a certain leeway in judgment calls that a commander isn't."

"In other words, I can order you to deal with something I don't want to simply because I outrank you," Janeway summarized dryly.

Chakotay smiled. "It loses a bit in the translation, but the idea is the same."

Janeway sighed. "I certainly can't fault your reasons for wanting to resign, Honey, but I'm not sure if I can accept them."

"Is that coming from my commander or my wife?"

"Both," Janeway answered honestly. "If you resign your commission, that makes you a civilian, which means you'll lose your security clearance and I'll lose your counsel on sensitive command issues."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you're refusing my resignation?"

"For personal and professional reasons, yes, I am. But in the interest of obtaining that freedom we were discussing, it may be time for us to accept positions at Starfleet Headquarters."

"I can live with that," Chakotay replied, then added, "providing, of course, I get an office with a view."

"Very funny."

The door chime interrupted their conversation, and at Chakotay's invitation to enter, the door opened to admit Tom Paris.

"Commodore, Chakotay. Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all Tom," Janeway assured him. "What are you doing out and about at this hour?"

"I've finished making the arrangements to have Harry's personal effects delivered to his parents, and I thought I would stop by to see how Kaya's doing."

"She's a little rattled, but otherwise she doesn't seem to be any worse for the wear," Chakotay said. "Thankfully she's not quite old enough to fully understand what happened."

"What about you?" Tom prompted.

"There's no permanent damage."

"How are you and B'Elanna holding up?" Janeway asked.

"We keep telling ourselves that Harry knew the risks involved in wearing a Starfleet uniform, and that he died a hero," Tom replied. "So far it's not helping."

"Harry would be the first person to tell you that we should remember him with smiles and laughter, not sorrow and tears," Janeway said softly. "Instead of mourning his death, celebrate his life."

Tom managed a faint smile. "I'll do that," he declared. "Oh, by the way, B'Elanna got her latest test results from the Doctor today. We're having twins."

"Boys or girls?" Chakotay prompted.

"One of each," Tom told him. "We're going to name them Harry and Kim."

Janeway smiled. "I'm sure he'd be honored, Tom."

"I hope so. He was a good friend."

"He was a good man," Chakotay amended.

"Yes, he was. Good-night, Chakotay, Commodore."

"Good-night, Tom," Janeway returned.

The lieutenant exited and once he was gone, Janeway glanced at Chakotay. "I think Harry's death hit him the hardest."

"Harry was Tom's first friend on _Voyager_," Chakotay reminded her. "That's a bond that doesn't break."

"Hard to believe it's been twelve years," Janeway mused. "In the beginning, I wasn't sure we'd survive the first ten days."

"Just remember that when you're butting heads with the powers that be at Starfleet Command," Chakotay said. "If you've managed to survive over a decade of crossing swords with a stubborn and temperamental ex-Maquis, then dealing with a few self-righteous admirals should be a piece of cake."

"I'll keep that in mind," Janeway returned, then lifted a finger to ever so lightly trace his tattoo. "I love you."

"I love you."

The two exchanged a warm kiss, then Janeway got to her feet. "Well, Commander, I think it's past our bedtime. Shall we?"

Chakotay stood. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

**EPILOGUE: MONTEREY, CALIFORNIA – THIRTY YEARS LATER  
**

She liked their evenings the best. It had become a ritual over the past thirty years, started after she and Chakotay had settled into a house on Earth, located on the coastline of Northern California. Every night at twilight, they would wander onto their front porch, arms entwined. Side by side, they would sit or stand on the front porch, Kathryn's head resting on Chakotay's shoulder as they watched the last vestiges of sunlight give way to the night. Until leaving home for the Academy, their children had usually joined them, never ceasing to be awed by the beauty of a natural sunset in lieu of the artificial ones created on the holodeck during their early years on _Voyager_. Despite their busy schedules, the family always reunited for Christmas.

"Do you think they're still coming?"

"Of course they are. It's Christmas."

"Hard to believe it's been thirty-five years," Chakotay mused.

"Time flies."

Following Harry's death on Nandari, Kathryn had relinquished command of _Voyager_ to Tuvok and she and Chakotay had returned to Earth to serve at Starfleet Headquarters, until their mutual retirement ten years later. Just under two hundred years old, Tuvok had retired following his tenure on _Voyager_ and returned to Vulcan to spend the remainder of his life with his own family. As for _Voyager_, the ship had been upgraded with the latest Starfleet technology and recommissioned under the command of Captain Thomas Eugene Paris.

"Do you ever miss it?" Chakotay asked suddenly.

"Miss what?"

"What we had on _Voyager_; the closeness, the autonomy. Despite the fact that we were stranded so far from home, there are times I wish we could go back to the Delta Quadrant and recapture what we found there."

"I know the feeling," Kathryn allowed. "But we promised the crew that we would get them home, and I wouldn't trade the life we've made here for anything."

"Any regrets?"

"Only that I waited so long to let you into my life. I shudder to think where or who I'd be now if I hadn't."

The feel of something warm and furry brushing against their ankles interrupted the couple's conversation and they both glanced down to see a trio of puppies investigating their shoes.

"What on Earth...?" Kathryn muttered.

"Merry Christmas!" three familiar voices shouted as the Janeway children stepped out of the darkness to join their parents on the porch, and the group exchanged hugs. Collectively, the 'Three Musketeers' were a perfect reflection of both parents: at thirty-three, Matthew was the image of Chakotay, and was CMO of Starbase 184. His wife was Kim Paris, who served as the station's Chief Engineer, and the couple had year–old twin sons. The captain of the _Voyager_-B and married to the ship's doctor Royce Deveau, thirty-five year-old Kaya sported their mother's auburn hair and blue eyes but Chakotay's bronze skin. Thirty-two year-old Danelle had their father's black hair and bronze skin but Kathryn's facial structure and midnight blue eyes, and was married to Harry Paris, who taught temporal science at Starfleet Academy.

"You got us puppies?" Chakotay asked.

"Yep," Kaya confirmed, "The two smaller ones are sisters, and are from Danelle and me. They are also direct descendants of Molly."

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her beloved pet. "How did you manage that?" she queried.

"We convinced Mark Johnson to dig out his records of who he had given her puppies to and tracked them down through the breeder's registry," Danelle explained. "It took some doing, but we finally managed to locate a local family whose dog was Molly's great-granddaughter and had recently given birth."

Bending down to pick up the third puppy -- a male-- Chakotay asked, "Where did this little guy come from?"

"He's from me," Matthew said. "I decided to get another puppy for you, so that way there would be one from each of us."

"Doctor Johnson asked us to pass a message along to you, Dad," Kaya interjected. "He said to tell you that's two you owe him."

Chakotay snorted. "I'll be certain to send him a thank you note," he replied sarcastically.

"Thank you all for the puppies," Kathryn said. "They are completely adorable and it was a very thoughtful gesture."

"We took the liberty of naming our furry foster siblings," Danelle revealed. "The female puppies are Mocha and Java, and we dubbed the male puppy Protocol."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged an amused glance at the names and the latter replied, "Well at least two of the three won't get us into trouble."

"I hope you're talking about the names, Dad," Kaya said dryly.

"Are Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Chad here yet?" Danelle inquired.

"They're inside helping Neelix and your grandmother with dinner," Kathryn told her.

"Please tell me Neelix isn't making Boolean Leek soup again," Kaya said with a grimace. "That stuff could rot the hull off a starship."

"At least it's marginally edible," Matthew countered. "His Leola Root stew makes me nauseous just thinking about it."

"What a pair of wimps," Danelle chided. "I happen to like Neelix's cooking."

"You also like Rokeg Blood Pie," Matthew pointed out. "I can count on one hand the number of non-Klingons who can stomach that stuff."

"For a man whose wife is one-quarter Klingon you certainly don't have a high opinion of their cuisine," Danelle observed.

"Neither does my wife."

"Why don't you three call a truce and go inside to see your grandmother?" Chakotay suggested.

Taking the hint, Matthew ushered his sisters inside, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone on the porch.

"Have I thanked you lately for our children?" Chakotay asked.

"You're very welcome," Kathryn returned. "We did pretty well in the parenting department, didn't we?"

"Not bad for a headstrong ex-Starfleet Captain and a stubborn ex-Maquis rebel," Chakotay allowed.

"We've come a long way together over the past thirty-five years."

"It's a journey I would take all over again as long as I could spend it at your side."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Husband and wife shared a kiss before retrieving the puppies and heading into the house.

**The End. **

**  
**


End file.
